Bareil Antos
Bareil Antos was a prominent Bajoran spirtual leader during the years immediately after the Cardassian Occupation. He was the leading candidate to become the next Kai after Opaka, but withdrew his candidacy shortly before the election took place, clearing the way for the elevation of Winn Adami to Kai. He later played an important role in the negotiation of the first Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty, and died during the negotiations. Early Life Bareil spent his early years living under the yoke of Cardassian rule. He grew up in the Relliketh refugee camp. ( ) During the waning years of the Occupation Bareil became a gardener at a Bajoran monastery, and eventually devoted his life to the Prophets, becoming a Vedek. ( ) Career After the disappearance of Kai Opaka in 2369, Bareil became the leading candidate to replace her in that role. Bareil spent the time before the election in seclusion, but was drawn to station Deep Space 9 by his opponent, Winn Adami. He decided to visit the station after a school run by Kieko O'Brien was bombed by Bajoran fundamentalists who were against her teaching that the wormhole prophets were aliens. Bareil hoped to act as a peace mediator. While Bareil was aboard the station, Neela, a Bajoran crewmember of DS9, attempted to assassinate him. The assassination attempt was really engineered by Vedek Winn who wished to be Kai, and wanted to eliminate her rival, Bareil. The attempt failed and Bareil was favored to be the next Kai. ( ) Bareil would aid Major Kira Nerys in exposing the plot to ovethrow the Bajoran government by Jaro Essa who was unwittingly being aided by the Cardassians. Kira was hurt in a runabout crash, as she was trying to deliver evidence of the plot to the Chamber of Ministers. Bareil sent his aides to rescue Kira, had her wounds tended to at his monastery and helped disguise her and Jadzia Dax as monks. Bariel accompanied the women to the Chamber of Ministers where they presented evidence that foiled Jaro's coup. ( ) When Bareil was tied to the infamous Kendra Valley Massacre, he withdrew from consideration for Kai, and Vedek Winn was elected. No one knew that Bareil had taken the blame for Kai Opaka's role in the massacre. She had allowed her own son and 42 other Bajorans to be killed during the Occupation to prevent over 1200 deaths in the Kendra Valley. Bareil took the fall to protect Opaka's memory. ( ) In 2371, Bariel would visit the station to celebrate the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. He became infected by Zanthi fever, which Lwaxana Troi had transmitted to those at the station party. This caused misplaced amorousness in people who'd been near her, and caused latent, subconscious attraction to others. Bariel amourously chased Dax, became jealous of Benjamin Sisko and hit Sisko, and Dax punched Bareil. Dr. Bashir was able to cure him of the fever. ( ) After the election, Bareil joined Winn as her key advisor in negotiating the Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty. Bareil negotiated for five months with Legate Turrel. Just before the signing of the treaty, he was injured in a plasma explosion on board a Bajoran Transport vessel. Dr. Julian Bashir was able to bring him back from the brink of death. However, Bareil refused life-saving treatment in order to complete the negotiations since Kai Winn was not experienced enough to handle the Cardassians by herself. Dr. Bashir told him that he should be placed in stasis for an undetermined period of time so his injuries could heal. Bareil insisted that Bashir find another solution, so he could remain conscious to help Winn. Bareil believed it was the Prophets who spared him in the explosion so that he could ensure the success of the peace talks. Bashir on the orders of Bareil gave him an experimental drug that let him function for a few days, but endangered his life. The drug would do irreverseable damage to his organs, but not before he helped Winn finish the negoiations and a peace treaty was finished with the Cardassians. The Vedek died shortly after the treaty was signed on Deep Space 9. ( ) Personal Life Even after becoming a Vedek, Bareil still loved to tend his garden. He also enjoyed playing springball. ( ). He became romantically involved with Major Kira Nerys in 2370, after meeting her during a visit to Deep Space Nine. ( ) During the attempted coup led by Jaro Essa, Bareil and Kira's relationship started to blossom. After Kira was dismissed by Jaro from the space station, she stayed at Bareil's monastery. On Bajor, Kira and Bareil grow close, and Bareil allowed Kira to consult one of the Bajoran Orbs for guidance. She has a vision that showed her and Bareil as lovers. ( ) Bareil and Kira would become lovers until his death. ( ), ( ) Background Bareil proved popular with fans to the extent that there was a campaign to bring him back. Ronald D. Moore responded: "I'm afraid that the truth is that the writing staff simply isn't interested in Vedek Bareil. He served his purpose for a while, and then we felt that the character and the relationship had run out of steam. ... The show has moved on and so has Kira." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron12.txt Appearances *DS9 **"In the Hands of the Prophets" (Season One) **"The Circle" (Season Two) **"The Siege" **"Shadowplay" **"The Collaborator" **"Fascination" (Season Three) **"Life Support" **"Resurrection" (mirror universe counterpart) (Season Six) External link * Category:Bajorans Bareil Antos de:Bareil Antos es:Bareil Antos fr:Bareil Antos nl:Bareil Antos